It’s A Charmed Life A Charmed & High School Music
by CareBear1982
Summary: This is a crossover fic with Charmed and High School Musical.
1. Prologue

It's A Charmed Life (A Charmed & High School Musical Crossover Fanfic)  
It began like any other day in southern California. Phoebe Halliwell got up and got ready for the day. One thing out of the ordinary that she did was she dressed up in a business suit, rather than dressing casually. Before she could work on the responses for her advice column, there was a staff meeting at the Bay Mirror, and everyone was required to attend.

After the long meeting, Phoebe headed to her office to work on her column. Phoebe got to her office, she sat down and flipped open her laptpm amd turned it on. As it booted up, Phoebe opened her purse, took out her reading glasses, and stasher her bag in the bottom drawer of her desk. She opened her email address for emailed in advice inquiries. She slipped on the glasses and began reading the first email. It was from a college student, and Phoebe could tell, she was scared. As she began to read the email, Phoebe's vision became fuzzy and her ears began to ringing, signifying she having a premonition.


	2. Chapter 1

The scene before her began in a bright white flash, then quickly dissolved into her vision. The surroundings where a dark and gloomy alley. _Typical for trouble_. The scene unfolded and Phoebe saw a familiar face, a demon she and her sisters had once faced, stalking after a young girl. As he cornered her against a wall the vision vanished, leaving Phoebe out of break.

When she came out of the vision, the door to her office was shut and the concerned face of her friend Billie Jenkins was watching her. Phoebe jumped slightly. "Billie! My god you scared me…What can I do for you?"

Billie couldn't help a small giggle at Phoebe's flustering. She knew when Phoebe comes out of her visions, she's usually a little bit disoriented. "I need your help…well the help of you and your sisters. Okay, so the thing is, I got this new roommate in the dorm. Her name's Taylor McKessie. I don't have any solid factual proof yet, meaning I haven't really seen it, and she hasn't you know, confided in me, but I honestly believe she has a magical gift. Anyways, I think she's in danger. She has been chased by this creepy guy more than once, and by her descriptions, he sounds kinda demonic."

As Billie spoke, Phoebe took her reading glasses off and laid them on her desk. She listened to Billie speak. She could relate to her young friend's suspicions, but without proof she knew they wouldn't be able to say for sure if Taylor had any powers or not. Phoebe wondered if Billie's friend, and the girl who wrote to Phoebe for advice were one in the same, so she told Billie all about the premonition she'd been experiencing when Billie showed up. After Phoebe finished describing her premonition to Billie, adding in detail, describing what the girl looked like.

Billie's beautiful face was marred with a worried expression. "The girl in your vision sound a lot like Taylor, and if it is, and the guy she's been telling me about is that demon you saw stalking after her, then she's in major trouble."

Phoebe nodded her head. "You call Piper and Paige and have them meet us at your dorm, and I'll go make arrangements with Elise so I can just finish my column from home. I'll be back in a minute." As Phoebe walked to the door of the office, Billie nodded and said, "sounds good to me." When Phoebe left the room, Billie pulled out her cell phone and made the called to Piper and Paige."


	3. Chapter 2

Fifteen minutes later, Billie, Phoebe, Paige and Piper were all in the dorm room Billie calls home. Phoebe and Billie had gotten there before Paige and Piper, and had settled in. When her sister did arrive, Phoebe filled them in on her vision, followed by Billie bringing the eldest and youngest Charmed Ones up to speed on her roommate Taylor's situation and then explained what she suspected.

After both Phoebe and Billie spoke, Piper stood up and began to walk around the room a little bit, as she took in all that Phoebe and Billie had said.

The sound of the door opening can be heard in the room, and all four women turn in the direction of the front door. In walks a beautiful, yet upset and frazzled African-American girl. Billie offered the girl a warm and inviting smile. "Piper, Phoebe, Paige, this is my roommate, Taylor McKessie. Taylor, these are some friends of mine, Paige Matthews, and Piper and Phoebe Halliwell."


	4. Chapter 3

Taylor looked from Billie to each of the Charmed Ones. "It's a pleasure to meet you," she said to the three elder witches, with slight hesitation. She noticed an unspoken air between Billie, Paige, Phoebe and Piper, which made her feel slightly uneasy. "What have you been telling them about me, Billie?" She asked nervously.

Before Billie would reply, Phoebe spoke up with a friendly smile. "Taylor, it's okay. Billie just told us about the man who's been attacking you, and like Billie, we'd like to help."

Reading the look Billie was giving her, Phoebe took the plunge of exposing the Billie, Paige, Piper and herself as witches. "Taylor, I may know who the guy is. You see, Billie, Paige, Piper and I are witches. Good witches who battle evil beings in the fight to protect and save innocent people. My special gift is the gift of foresight – premonitions – visions; however you prefer to word it. Earlier today, I got a vision about you, and saw who has been stalking and attacking you."

Phoebe became quiet, so Taylor could take in all that she just heard. Piper, who had been standing closest to Taylor, placed a gentle comforting hand on the girl's shoulder.

Taylor looked at Piper and asked, "How did you know? About my power, I mean. I didn't even know I had this special ability until I was eighteen. Who is this guy…why is he after me?"

Gently rubbing her shoulder, Piper replied, "Those are all really good questions, Taylor, and I promise you, we'll help you with the answers." "To be honest, Taylor," Paige said, speaking for the first time, "We didn't really _know_ you're a witch. Billie just had a suspicion because of who the guy who's been after you **is**. His name is Zankou. Yes, I know it's a strange name, but we've learned most demons have very crazy names. The reason he's after you is merely because he's a demon. It's what demons and other evil creatures do. They attack witches. Actually, Piper, Phoebe and I have faced off against Zankou before…and vanquished him, so it's baffling and kinda disturbing as to **how** he's been resurrected and **why** he's back."

"But how does he know I'm a witch?" Taylor asked. Billie lightly shook her head. "Sometimes they just do, Taylor. It's like they have some sorta radar or something."


End file.
